Reign of terror
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A kingdom fallen upon dark times and the one that has any chance at saving them has returned with help that no one thought he would bring. But will it be worth it in the end to save the kingdom from the reign of terror? Warning: Rated T for safety. Some violence and yes there is some characters from another story. Can be read as individual story though.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

If you've read both stories on the elements of insanity that I have up then you will know some characters. I still have descriptions if you haven't read them.

I hope you enjoy this short story.

Mello.

A person walks along through the dark of the night until the person arrives at an isolated spot. "Right here is perfect." The person glances back then looks around to confirm that he is alone. He looks straight ahead then closes his eyes spreading his arms out. "I call upon the powers resting deep within me to call upon the realm of the spirits." He begins.

A magic circle appears under him glowing.

He concentrates. "Come forth come all. I call upon the spirits of those spirits of another dimension to join me here now."

The glow brightens and there's a flash only for the light to fade away to nothing.

The person waits then lowers his arms and opens his eyes.

In front of him there is some black trails of dust like cloud that swirl to create the elements of insanity.

LawPerfidy who is the elements of insanity L. He has a grey version of his shirt that has the design of a dark brown handle knife with a light blue blade and blue small wings on either side of the blade but they don't touch the knife as they are artistically spaced. He has a red scarf wrapped around his neck four times then one end is on the back of his right shoulder with the end on the opposite side is on the front of his left shoulder.

ShoutingRiver who is the elements of insanity Near. He has white hair still, light grey clothes, his top has a design on it that is on the right side of his shirt. It is of a four point yellow star over top of some purple that goes in a slightly messy circle around the star so the star doesn't stick out past it. In the middle of the star is what looks to be a circle seen on speakers with black inside and dark brown outside. Just barely touching the side points of the star is two more speaker like circles like the one in the middle. The ones on the side have two red drips looking things coming from the bottom as if frozen in place. The speaker circle on the middle of the star doesn't have that but on the bottom corners of the middle of the star there is one drip on each side going down diagonally to almost touch the edge of the purple. On the top and bottom points of the star is a black and brown, in the way that looks like the notes are drawn and colored by sharpie then there's a small attempt to put brown over top, eighth notes and on the bottom by the eighth note there is two circles of purple. He also has the dark grey top hat with a red ribbon with black eighth notes on about the middle of the part of the hat sticking up, on his head but it is slightly on the side the same side of his eye that changed. He also has one eye, his left eye to be exact, is blue and has red around it including on his eye lid and actually a little around the eye like he put some blood there and before it seemed to have frozen in place under the part of his eye closest to his nose seems like a slightly thick drop went down a little further than the rest.

Brutalight who is the elements of insanity Light. He is a little darker mainly with his hair being a slightly darker color close to being in the middle between his original hair and dark brown hair and his eyes are mahogany. He can wears an almost dark brown, that's darker than his hair, long sleeved shirt with a design on the left chest part of his shirt the design is a mahogany cut with a point at the top as well as a point at the bottom with two slightly thick drops going from each side of the bottom point then at the middle there is two yellow wings that have pointed tips that have black circles on them. He has black pants and black shoes.

Covetidner who is the elements of insanity Halle. She has a magenta t-shirt that has a dark blue jewel heart on it with two red, slightly thick for drips, drips coming from the bottom part by the bottom tip of the heart. She has dark blue pants on as well as black runners. She has a diamond shaped jewel, one for each ear, that is attached to the ends of her hair and drapes around her ears starting from the top.

Pillsuda who is the elements of insanity Matsuda. He has a navy blue shirt that's like a pull over sweater with no hood also no pockets with a pattern of a smiley face made of two pills with red top halves and white bottom halves as eyes, a magnify glass as a nose as the center is purple with the outside being grey as well as the handle being brown then there's a cartoon or comic book like mouth smile with yellow teeth. His pants are dark purple and his shoes are black.

Automateevas who is the elements of insanity Matt. He is part robotic and he can install guns to himself by having whichever one he feels like with some spares but he's also still human so he can only do so much since he's only part robotic. He has a red shirt that has black and dark blue striped sleeves as well as a design on the middle of the shirt that is a grey gear with three cords that have grey cords, black casing and grey plugs. He has what looks to be a reflection of a single grey gear for each eyes in his iris that is always there. He can turn certain parts of his body to things like guns. His eyes turn red when really pissed. Attached to the top side of his goggles is a pair, one for each, of slightly tall looking ears that are dark blue on the outside and dark green on the inside, that way when he puts his goggles on the robotic looking triangle cat like ears in a way look kind of like his ears in some ways. His eyes are dark green.

MetierKeehl who is the elements of insanity Mello. He has on his vest right by the area his nipple is underneath there is a design that is a sideways the tips facing towards his side black flame as a back ground with a grey with brown handle pistol slightly sideways the barrel pointing upward then above the trigger and the area around it is a simpler kind of looking fleur de lis that is dark orange. He has a red and white beaded chocker that has a dark brown cross right in the middle of his throat that is the charm of the chocker but it looks like the string holding it together went through the side ends of the cross. He also has a bracelet that is made of an actually durable black slightly thick string with a charm attached lie the cross fleur de lis that is dark blue.

They all sit up as they find themselves in this new world and they turn to the male.

"Welcome." The male says. "I have summand you here to ask for your help."

"Help huh?" Brutalight gets to his feet crossing his arms over his chest. "What's in it for us?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Well I can offer you the chance to bring down a reign of terror so I can defeat my brother to free my people." The male tells them.

Brutalight shakes his head with a sigh. "We may enjoy that but I don't feel it quite fits."

"I can always cancel my spell now and send you away again." The male points out.

Brutalight growls at this.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Song used is Let my people go.

Mello.

Light walks along to the edge of the city like kingdom as he now stands on a hill to look at it.

The elements of insanity rise from the shadows since they were brought here as spirits.

Some turn to Light who glances to ShoutingRiver who is next to him.

They are waiting to begin almost as if asking can I or can we?

Light nods.

ShoutingRiver grins and turns leading the way as the elements of insanity rush down the hill rushing into the city like kingdom as the singing begins.

Light follows a little slower and unlike the elements of insanity who run around causing fear and terror while enjoying every minute of it.

 _I send the pestilence and plague into your_

 _house, into your bed, into your streams,_

 _into your streets, into your drink, into your bread._

The elements of insanity are chasing people with evil insane smirks on their faces even cornering people while Light continues walking along.

 _Upon your cattle, on your sheep, upon your oxen in the field,_

 _Into your dreams, into your sleep,_

 _Until you break, until you yield._

 _I send the horde, i send the swarm_

 _Thus saith the lord._

The elements who have at least one person cornered are moving in towards them getting ready to attack while any other elements that doesn't have one person cornered is chasing the others around.

ShoutingRiver and Pillsuda don't need weapons as ShoutingRiver can use his voice to make people's heads explode and Pillsuda just uses his hands.

MetierKeehl is using his gun.

LawPerfidy is using his knife.

Brutalight is using his sword.

Covetidner is using a gem that she kills with as it's sharp in the pointed tips.

Automateevas has his hand turned into a gun that looks like a barrel made into a gun like in futuristic shows.

Light just continues on. " _Once I called you brother,_ _Once I thought the chance to make you laugh._ " He starts joining in the singing as he continues to walk. " _Was all I ever wanted._ "

 _I send the thunder from the sky_

 _I send the fire raining down_

Light closes his eyes for a moment. " _And even now I wish that God_

 _had chose another, Serving as your foe on his behalf._ " He opens his eyes half way through that line as he looks with pure determination. | _Is the last thing that I wanted..._ "

 _I send a hail of burning ice_

 _On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town._

" _This was my home._ " Light glances to the side and sees the dark times people have fallen in as there is even graffiti on a wall he is passing that Light can't bring himself to read so he looks away feeling upset. " _All this pain and devastation_. _How it tortures me inside_ " He sings as he knows that ever since he was chased out and his brother Kira took over, Kira is Light's older twin who has darker brown eyes, then things began to become dark for the place Light once called home especially as it seems that the place is starting to fall apart. " _All the innocent who suffer_ f _rom your stubbornness and pride..._ " He looks determined to the castle at the back of the city. He picks up the pace.

 _I send the locusts on the wind_

 _Such as the world has never seen_

Light begins to use his magic as he charges towards the castle.

 _On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk_

 _Until there's nothing left of green_

Light teleports and lands in the throne room where Kira had been pacing, since he heard about the attacks and knew his brother was coming, only to stop to look to Light.

 _I send my scourge, I send my sword_

 _Thus saith the Lord!_

Light stands tall with determination. " _You who I called brother_

 _Why must you call down another blow?_ " He walks a few steps closer to Kira.

 _I send my scourge, I send my sword_

Kira sends a magical blast at Light but Light manages to put up a barrier to stop it only creating some smoke that soon vanishes.

" _Let my people go!_ " Light tilts his head back as he watches Kira.

 _Thus saith the Lord._

Light sends a magical blast at Kira knocking the other back only for him to be crouching on the ground when the smoke clears.

Kira looks up at Light. " _You who I called brother. How could you have come to hate me so?_ " He gets to his feet. " _Is this what you wanted?_ " He sends a magical blast at Light this time knocking Light back but he lands more in a laying down position.

 _I send the swarm, I send the horde..._

Light starts to get up as he looks undeterred at Kira.

Kira's eyes narrow. " _Then let my heart be hardened. And never mind how high the cost may grow._ " He sings this part as he walks to the crouching Light only to stop about in front of him. " _This will still be so._ " He sings also looking determined.

Light looks up with slightly wide eyes at his brother glaring down at him.

" _I will never let your people go..._ " Kira informs Light moving closer with each word.

Light quickly moves back as he gets up. " _Thus saith the Lord._ " He begins to get ready for the fight of his life.

Kira snarls. " _I will not let._ "

Light and Kira sing in unison. " _Let My (Your) People go!_ " They slightly fling their heads back at the word go then they tilt it back to its normal angle glaring at each other.

"You may have sent a reign of terror down onto this place but it ends here!" Light says. "I will stop you and free my people!"

"You are the one to talk. You sent a bunch of people to send terror and fear throughout the place." Kira points out.

"I had to. So I could get to you. A small thing for the greater good." Light responds.

"HA!" Kira smirks. "You cannot defeat me!"

Light's eyes narrow. "We'll see about that. I am much stronger now."

"You cannot help your people." Kira says with a slight growl. "This is where you die." He gathers magic to get ready to blast it at Light.

Light gets ready to also use magic in defense.

Kira sends a ball of red magical energy at Light and Light tries to block it but it's more powerful than Light thought making his defense shatter knocking him harshly back at the magical ball hits him seemingly to explode on impact.

Light rolls over from on his back to onto his stomach getting up quickly to his feet. He turns to Kira. "You leave me no choice." He says and he gathers his magic. "I must defeat you as soon as possible." He gathers all of his magic throwing his head back with a cry as he does this.

Kira takes a step back. "You're insane!"

Light opens his eyes that are now glowing white. "If being insane means that I free my people from your reign then so be it."

Kira snarls.

Light sends a very powerful beam of white at Kira hitting his feet only for the beam to spiral up around Kira like a tornado surrounding him. He keeps it up and almost collapse but when he does the beam dissipates. He looks up and sees Kira is dissipating into dust that flickers out into nothing.

"NO!" Kira screams just before he completely disappears.

Light sighs in relief and he feels the magic keeping the elements of insanity here disappears.

…

The elements of insanity vanish into black dust that disappears soon after.

The people are free and back under good rule.

Light came out of the castle as people began to flock there. "Kira is gone! I as your new king declare that our future is brighter!" He declares.

The people cheer and celebrate.

The kingdom became a much better place over the year that it took them to recover and they enjoy being under Light's rule.

The end.

AN:

Yes. Short story. It's just a quick story idea.

Hope you enjoyed.

Mello.


End file.
